


The Dark Sun's "Moon"

by moistadventure



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff(?), Gay, Gwyndolin+Chosen Undead, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut, Trap ahead, Yaoi, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistadventure/pseuds/moistadventure
Summary: A sleepy Chosen Undead stumbles upon a purple mat with candles on it and a feminine voice...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that all my ideas come to me at 1-4am.

The Dark Sun's "Moon"

After reaching Anor Londo and surviving the many hazardous trials (like walking on ceiling supports while having knives thrown at you), you decide to take a well-deserved break.

Well, your brain suggested it more than your exhausted body; too tired to think, you find yourself stumbling into a room with an odd purple mat with candles on it.

A voice fills your ears; a lovely voice, at that. Half-listening to it yammer on about Gwyn or something rather, you manage to catch the last of the sentence being spoken; 

"...and kneel before me."

Fatigued and irritated at your lot in life, you decide to comply and crumple down onto the mat on all-fours, huffing for breath after sprinting and rolling for so such a long time without a break. You could really go for some Estus right now.

The voice sounded slightly proud of itself when it spoke again;

"Very well. Now thou art a Blade of the Darkmoon. Hunteth the enemies of the Lords, by the power of the Dark Sun."

Wait, what? Oh, well, hunting the enemies of the "Lords" sounds simple enough at least. Before you took a long nap on this surprisingly comfortable mat, the voice again spoke;

"I have but one request, my newest Blade of the Darkmoon; remove thine helmet and gaze into the fog."

Groaning slightly and complying, you clumsily take off your helmet you found on a corpse in Darkroot Somethingrather (along with all your other armour) and look into the misty white fog-door in front of you.

Suddenly, you heard a gasp.

"O-oh, my.."

Was that the same person speaking? The voice was so much less.. composed. Less like a proud soul and more like a woman after being surprise-proposed to.

"O-one more request, m-my Bl-blade of the Darkmoon..."  
"R-remove... oh, goodness.. remove your.. ch-che-chestpiece."

...Oh, lord.

Not really thinking about it, you undid the straps of the armour and clumsily remove it from your person. Might as well take the gloves off too, while you're at it.

Kneeling there bare-chested, helmet-less in front of a small opening made of fog really did feel quite nice actually; you were running around for a while and sweat tends to pool up and cling to you whilst wearing armour.

"Oooohh..."

You could hear some rustling on the other side of the fog, something like cloth being disturbed.

This was getting quite odd.

"Do you want to see me without my leggings on, while you're here, O Great Darkmoon?" You weren't really sure if the voice's name actually *was* that, but apparently you got it right and were rewarded with another flustered response, again, like a woman being groped from behind by her husband.

"Pr-preposterous! Wh-wh-w-why would I, th-the Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Lastborn S..er.. Daughter of Gwyn, request such a l-lewd and d..unnhh..dirty favour! A-away with thee for now, newest Blade of the Darkmoon!"

Just before you were about to collapse on the mat and take a nap, 'Gwyndolin' weakly asked "P..promise me you'll return, please..." You sleepily raised your head and slurred out a groggy 'I promise' before letting your head slap down onto the mat.

"Can.. can thine push their ungloved hand through the fog...?"

Groaning again, you stand up on your knee and push a hand through the door. You feel two delicate, feminine hands caress your own before you can feel soft, smooth skin rub against it, with the faint hint of lips brushing against your wrist.

You withdraw your hand after the fondling stops and Gwyndolin asked one more thing; "Please don't stray too far, my Blade.."

"I'm just going to take a nap here, you know," you responded, half asleep already.

Gwyndolin on the other side sounded relieved, and said, a little too cheerily for your tired ears, "A-ah! Then I shalt protect thee, safeguarding thy person with the power of the Darkmoon!"

You muttered out a sleepy 'thanks' before collapsing back on the mat and sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyndolin takes a step further with her Blade of the Darkmoon and received a Souvenir of Reprisal.

The Dark Sun's "Moon"  
Chapter 2

It's been a fair while since you've joined Gwyndolin's covenant, invading the worlds of the "guilty" and killing them with a blade to the spine. While it's quite nice to be praised so often (especially when you haven't heard some actually encouraging words in a long time) you're quite certain that you're the only one Gwyndolin *can* praise.

Coming back down to the purple mat and kneeling, Gwyndolin's lovely voice resonated in your ears, as cheery as ever.

"Welcome back, my Blade of the Darkmoon! If my power be need'st, then I shall whole-heartedly help thee!" You can definitely tell that every time you return, you really make her day. Or, morning, to be exact, because time never seems to move in Anor Londo.

Getting straight to the point, you asked; "Are there any other Blades of the Darkmoon, Princess Gwyndolin?"

...  
. . .  
. . .

"Er, no, there isn't." Gwyndolin sounded highly uncomfortable.  
Without really thinking you said to her "I suppose I'm your first, then? Ehe.."

You could hear a loud gasp, and shaking breathing,

"M-my Blade of the D-Darkmoon..."  
Oh, boy.  
"Yes, Princess Gwyndolin?"  
"Pl..unnhh..please r-remove thine armour.."

You comply, and begin undoing the fastenings of your armour and strip off, preparing to wait for a good 5 minutes while Gwyndolin stares at your naked body while she presumably fingers herself.

"M..my Blade of the Darkmoon... Please..nnn.. come forward to the fog..."

What?  
Well, this is new.

Slowly, you approach the fog gate.

"P-pla-place your... c...c..cock.. through the fog, m-my Blade.."

Oh, goodness.

You push your ever-stiffening package through the misty wall and wait.

...

And wait.  
And wait a bit more.

How long has it been now? Four minutes?

Just when you're about to ask Gwyndolin what she's doing you feel a slimy, wriggling tongue pushing against the head of your now-bulging, throbbing cock. It wrestles against your erection as though it was desperately attempting to wriggle its way inside of your penis while simultaneously lapping at your precum.

You can feel a pair of soft, smooth lips close over your veiny, beating member; eliciting a low groan from your throat. You can feel Gwyndolin's head bobbing back and forth over the length of your cock, making lewd, wet slurping noises accentuated by her moaning.

One of her frail-looking, feminine arms come out of the fog to wrap itself around your waist and pull you deeper into her slimy, tight, warm throat. Another arm comes out of the fog to fondle your balls for a bit, but goes back in after hearing another low groan from you.

Gwyndolin starts slurping with more intensity, making your knees buck and your heart beat faster. She closes her throat as tight as she can while pushing herself all the way to the base of your crotch, bringing you to an intense, throbbing, long-forgotten orgasm that spills itself down her throat and into her belly.

"Th..thank you for the S..souvenir of Reprisal, m..my Blade.." She said, panting and huffing after pulling off of your now-softening, wet cock.

Not knowing what to say, you flopped back down on the mat, breathing heavily and feeling more relieved that you can remember feeling.

"I..I'll.. wash up.. th-thank you, m-my Blade..."

With that, you passed out.

\--------

When you woke up, you could feel a cozy blanket covering your naked form, and a soft pillow under your head.

Sitting up and rubbing your eyes, you see a small talisman, not unlike a maidens handkerchief, and a small note.

'A talisman for my Blade  
<3'  
Smiling to yourself, you snuggled back under the blanket and dreamt sweet dreams of Gwyndolin.


	3. The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Undead and Gwyndolin's relationship becomes a much deeper one.

The Dark Sun's "Moon"  
The Third

Lewd, wet slurping noises filled your ears as your hands caressed Gwyndolin's hair through the door of fog; pushing her deeper onto your thick, bulging manhood.

Not even a day had passed before Gwyndolin had asked you to remove your armour and stick your cock through the fog again; but this time she had permitted you to grab onto her head his time instead of having your palms against the door's archway.

With a final, heaving *slurp* from her, you fill her mouth and throat with another Souvenir of Reprisal, being rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing her swallow it all down. You could feel Gwyndolin's lips slide against your cock as she pulled off of it, intentionally letting her tongue drag along the length until it came out of her mouth with a naughty *pop*.

You could hear her heavy, warm breath against your wet, still-veiny cock when she spoke the usual words of gratitude; "Th..thank you, my Blade..haah..hah..."

The sounds of cloth rustling and her breath shifting height meant that she was going off to wash up and... probably do other things. After all this time serving in her covenant, you still don't have a single clue of what her daily routine is aside from receiving Souvenirs from you.

"W-well, thank you, m-my Blade, I-I'll wash u-"  
"Wait, milady."

...  
She's listening.

"It's occurred to me that I have not once seen your face, even after all this time we've spent.. bonding with each other," you tell her, and just for good measure you add in "I don't even know the colour of your hair."

You can hear her stuttering and mumbling and trying to find a reasonable excuse, but you cut her off yet again with a "Please, Gwyndolin." She doesn't respond for a few seconds, but then she begrudgingly meets your request.

Slowly and carefully, you can see the front of an ornate, meticulously detailed crown/mask protruding from the fog, and below it, a soft, pretty pair of lips atop a face of clear, pale skin accentuated by a pinkish-red blush. You delicately place your hands on the mask and ask if you may remove it. 

"Y..yes, you may.." The blush on her cheeks spread to her ears and grew larger as the crown was lifted higher off her head; her breathing was quite shaky by this point and you could see a bead of sweat trickle down her scarlet cheek.

Finally, the crown was lifted, being gently held in your hands while a pair of beautiful, golden eyes stared into yours, looking straight into you. Placing the crown down onto the mat, you stared back into Gwyndolin's eyes and cupped her face with your hands. She was such a beautiful young woman, and you couldn't resist the temptation of stealing her lips for a kiss; letting your tongue slip into her mouth to taste her saliva, still fresh with remnants of your salty manhood.

You can feel her arms wrap around your naked body as she steps out of the fog, gently running a hand through your hair, pulling you in for a deeper kiss; even closing a thigh around yours, pressing her clothed crotch against yours, pushing her small, adorable erection against your navel, letting the snakes that were in place of her shins coil around your body...

Wait.  
Snakes?  
Erections?

...  
. . .  
. . .

Oh, who cares; this was too good a kiss to interrupt; and by this point, you could feel something between the two of you, something deeper than just being in his covenant, a feeling that drove you to hold him closer and kiss him more wildly as you cupped his plump rear through his dress, to stroke his hair and to plant kisses on his neck.

"P..please don't leave me...I love you.." he pleaded into your ear, sniffling. You cupped his face with your hands and stared him in the eyes again, and gave him another deep tongue kiss. "I never said that I would," you tell him, and the relieved smile, along with the tears of joy that flood from his gorgeous yellow eyes fills your heart with a warmth that can't even be compared to a strongly-reinforced flask of Estus.

After he's finished crying into your naked shoulder, Gwyndolin looks up at you. "W..will you come to my chambers with me?"

You smile at him, and tell him to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I still don't know if this is going to be an ongoing thing or not.  
> Comments are helpful cause if I'm doing something dumb I'll know if I have to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Undead and Gwyndolin cement their relationship.

The Dark Sun's "Moon"  
Chapter 4

Gwyndolin was leading you into his private chambers by hand, trembling and slithering across the marble floor, caressing your hand all the while. Eventually the two of you reached a door in the side of the hall; Gwyndolin waved a shaky hand in front of it, and it opened, revealing a quaint, cozy-looking bedroom.

Turning to face you, his gorgeous golden eyes caught a glimpse of yours before he blushed bright red and looked at your (still)naked feet instead. "I-I know its not mu-much, but I prefer it like this..." He suddenly stepped forward and brought you into an awkward, but nonetheless loving hug, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling into your neck, his snakes coiling around your body. 

You ran a few fingers through his lovely silver hair and kissed his forehead. His big, beautiful yellow eyes stared up at you. "Will you come to bed with me, please..?" he asked, his shin-snakes looking up at you hopefully. You responded by kissing him again, and picking him up bridal-style over to the bed. He giggled and blushed adorably. 

He was about to wrap the silky, smooth sheets against the two of you and cuddle, but then he noticed that he was still clothed. An odd, perverted smile creeped across his face, one that didn't seem to sit well with his usually innocent, maiden-like visage.

"L-let me just change into something more.. appropriate, m-my Blade.." He got up from bed and slithered over to a door that previously wasn't there when you carried him into bed. He coyly glanced back at you, rubbing his thighs together. "Don't peep on me~" he crooned at you, letting his hips sway as he entered his dressing room. 

Taking the invitation of his hips girlishly rocking back and forth, you crept up to the door and peeked into the room. Gwyndolin was making his snakes undress him slowly, with a low, sly one staring at the door to check if you were there. He gasped like a woman and tried to cover himself with his hands and a snake, to no avail. It was still far too easy to see his plump, pale rear.

"I-I s-said not to p-pe-peep on me.." He mumbled, blushing and trembling with hopeful anticipation. You were beginning to get very hard as you approached him, and you let him know by slotting your now-throbbing manhood inbetween the cheeks of his soft, womanly ass. "You didn't say please," you purred into his ear while fondling his cute, small genitals and gently squeezing one of his adorable pink nipples.

He moaned and pressed against your body more firmly; he wants you so badly. You picked him up again, and brought him into bed; this time, he was on all fours, his snakes wrapping around and caressing your back, with your thick, pulsing cock grinding against his eager pink pucker.

You could feel his heart pounding, and precum on your fingers. You kissed his neck, and started sliding your engorged cock into his needy, sex-starved asshole. You grabbed his shoulders, and started pumping your cock in and out of his big, jiggling ass; listening to his shrill moans, watching his hair bob up and down, his snakes coiling around your body, lazily closing their eyes in bliss.

This must've been heaven, it felt too good to be true; and then it got even better; Gwyndolin pushed himself backwards onto your length, and began grinding his big, soft butt against your navel, letting your round, full balls rub against his small, girly ones. You grabbed his pale hips and started fucking him faster, pulling out less and less each time.

So close.. so close... this was it...!

"T-turn me around! I-I need to see you!" Gwyndolin breathily moaned at you. Quickly, you pulled out and flipped him over, and immediately started fucking him balls-deep while holding him down and kissing him.

"MnmNMNnMN~!!!"

*squelch,* *sqqqrrtt*

Gwyndolin was arching his back and cumming all over himself; some of it hit your navel and you could feel him getting tigh- 

"Nnnghh!" You could feel your balls emptying and Gwyndolin writhing in pleasure underneath you as he felt a massive load of cum blow out of your cock deep inside of him, and you could feel your cock pumping and throbbing in orgasm, making you zone out for a little bit and just groan into his mouth in bliss.

Breathing heavy, you were about to pull out and collapse next to him, but some of his snakes and his hands grabbed you. "No! Please.. stay inside me.." he huffed, rubbing your back with his hands. Complying, you picked him up a little and positioned the two of you to be on your sides; with your cock softening inside him.

You could see his cute little dick hanging limp and spent to the side, still dripping a few beads of cum here and there. He leant over and kissed you, with you kissing him back while wriggling your cock around inside him.

After you were finished making out, he nuzzled his face into your chest. "I love you," he whispered when his lips were at your heart. You kissed his beautiful silver hair and said, "I love you too, Gwyndolin."

Suddenly, he started sobbing. He looked up at you with his big, gorgeous golden eyes that hurt your heart when they were crying. "Pl..please don't leave me.." he sobbed.

You deeply kissed him again, "I never will," you told him. He hugged you tightly, and kissed you once more. "Thank you..." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Can we sleep together?" he asked you hopefully. 

You brought him closer, pulled a sheet over the two of you, and smiled at him.

"Yes, we can." You were about to bring him into a hug, but he jumped up a little bit and said "W-wait, I wanted to give you something..." Letting his snakes search a bedside cupboard, one of them returned to the bed with a shimmering golden ring in its mouth. Gwyndolin handed it to you while mumbling something about attunement. You chuckled and asked him if it was some kind of wedding ring. "W-um, th-uhm, m.. well, ah.." You kissed him to stop him from worrying about it, slipped the ring on, and cuddled him tighter. It was extremely comfortable. "Do you want to sleep together now, my little Princess?" He smiled, blushing and nuzzling against your neck. "Yes, please, my.. m..my beloved Blade..." With that, he buried his face into your chest and slept, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. I really liked writing this.
> 
> Also, the "Moon" in the title was originally referring to Gwyndolin's ass, but now it's more so what the chosen undead is to him (the moon to his (dark) sun, night to his day, etc.)


End file.
